An Uchiha Trio Snow Day
by DragonWriterZZ
Summary: Obito has too babysit his little cousins, Sasuke and Itachi, on a snow day. ONESHOT.


**Hey guys! Yes, I'm writing another Obito fic. XD You should know why…OBITARD! YAY! XD Anyways, I like lil Itachi and lil Sasuke, so I'll put them in here too~ Kk, here are the ages**

**Obito: 14**

**Itachi: 6**

**Sasuke: 1**

**Did you get that? Good! :) Alright, I'll start in just a sec. LOL I gotta do the dumb disclaimer. "=3=**

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. **

**[Suke-Chan]**

"Obito-Nii-San, can I play in the snow today?" Itachi asked as he tugged at his cousin's pant-leg.

"Well, I have to keep an eye on you and Suke-Chan's hungry." Obito stated with a sheepish grin. "I'll figure something out. Just let Sasuke eat his food."

Itachi frowned and began staggering toward the fridge. His arms weed-whacked their way through the refrigerator and opened drawers all over. Sasuke stuck his thumb in his mouth as he watched his older brother search for some rations. Obito gawked at the sight and got out a plastic bowl for Sasuke. He figured he'd go ahead and stick the child in his high-chair. After he was done with his tasks, Obito waited with Sasuke for the stubborn child to find something. Succession finally caught a hold on Itachi as he presented three fresh tomatoes to his baby brother.

"Here, eat them." Itachi demanded with a prideful smile as he dropped the red, side-differing plant into the bowl.

"A tomato," Obito asked. "You're assuming that your baby brother, age one, will sink his teeth into a tomato?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Itachi asked the fourteen-year-old.

"Tachi-Chan, he is a baby!" the eldest of the three informed the six-year-old.

"It ok, Bito-Nii," Sasuke squeaked, his mouth dripping red all over. "I like tornadoes!"

"Tornadoes…?" Obito inquired with a raised brow. "Oh, tomatoes, you like tomatoes!"

"Told you," Itachi smirked.

"You got lucky this time, Weasel." The goggle-wearing boy leered back. "Now, go ahead and find your coat and stuff. After Suke-Chan's done with his lunch, we're all playing in the snow."

"I swear, you're the best cousin to ever live, Bito-Nii!" Itachi exclaimed gleefully as he jumped to his room.

"Yay!" Sasuke screamed as he threw his plastic bowl up in the air.

Obito let his face's hole grow larger and larger as he saw the bowl drop on the microwave, but saw the tomatoes plummet to the earth. The next thing he knew, his goggles were no longer orange, but they were a juicy red. Sasuke tried to hold it in, but his snorts fought their way through his nose and out his mouth flew laughter. Obito took off his goggles and washed them under the sink. He then turned his head around to scowl at the one-year-old, who put an innocent face on and sorrowfully said "I'm sorry, Bito-Nii."

"Daijubo," Obito replied with a new smile as he put his goggles back on. "Now,"—He said as he picked Sasuke up from his high-chair—"we have to find you some suitable clothes for today, alright?"

"Ok," Sasuke said with a nod and wide grin. "So, who are we playing in the snow with this year?"

"I was thinking Anko this year." Obito replied. "Kakashi-Teme and Rin are probably outside making snowmen and Sensei's more than likely busy, so Anko it is."

"Bito-Nii, is she your"—Sasuke snickered—"Girlfriend?"

"N-Nani," the oldest asked rhetorically with a tint of pink on his cheeks. "No, why would you say that?"

"Because, you don't have one that I've seen." he shrugged.

Obito sighed. As they rounded the corner of the youngest Uchiha's room, the oldest found some clothes for his small cousin and dressed him appropriately. Sasuke liked his baggy jacket and liked the one Obito put on. He asked his cousin why he wouldn't wear a hat.

"Because hats mess up my hair, Suke-Chan." He replied.

"O-o-o-o-o-okay," Sasuke raised a brow.

"Whatever, come on." Obito snickered as he picked up the infant. "Come on, Weasel! We don't have all day!" 

"Coming," Itachi called and was there in a flash.

"Good, let's go get Anko and we can play in the snow." Obito stated with a smile as they exited the door and locked it.

"You mean your girlfriend?" Itachi asked with a cocked brow.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" the eldest asked no one in particular.

[Tachi-Chan]

The trio trudged through the snow and acquainted themselves with Anko's apartment building. Obito picked Sasuke up in his own arms again and marched up the stairs with Itachi clutching his free hand. After they located Anko's door, Itachi knocked on it for his cousin. After a moment or two, Anko hadn't responded. Itachi knocked again and she answered.

"Oh, hi Obito-Kun," Anko greeted him. "Hi Sasuke-Chan, hi Itachi-Chan,"

"Hi Anko-Chan," Obito replied with a smile. "We wanted to know if you'd play in the snow with us."

"Sure, I was just going outside." She answered.

"Can we make Kakashi Snowtake this year, Bito-Nii?" Sasuke begged with puppy-dog eyes. 

"Sure," Obito answered.

Itachi smiled and grabbed Anko's hand. They all started their way down the stairs again. As soon as they came across Anko's training grounds, Itachi and Sasuke started working. The youngest of the four leapt out of Obito's arms and plunged onto the soft snow. Itachi helped his baby brother up and they each began running toward the end of the grounds. Anko raised a brow at Obito, as if asking him if he knew what they were doing.

"Well," Obito began, getting her message. "My guess is that they want a snowball fight. Tachi-Chan's a very good player, so we should probably start on a fort for ourselves."

"Alright," Anko said with a smile as she tugged pounds of snow toward herself and the goggle-wearing boy. "So, where are Kakashi and Rin?"

"Probably of making out or something." He answered while slapping slabs of snow atop each other. "I had to tell Tachi-Chan and Suke-Chan they were making snowmen, though."

"Nice," she snickered and pushed her share of snow next to Obito's. "My sensei's off looking for another teammate for me. I finally got him to stop bugging you."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Obito smiled at her, causing her to blush.

After finishing their fort, Obito and Anko began morphing snowballs just as they heard crunching steps near them. The duo looked up to find Itachi and Sasuke cocking brows at them.

"What are you two doing?" Itachi asked.

"Bowling balls!" Sasuke exclaimed happily.

"Huh," Itachi asked.

"Bowling balls…?" Obito asked. "Oh, he means snowballs!"

"Can I play, Bito-Nii?" Sasuke asked in a blameless way.

"If Tachi-Chan will play, you can play, Suke-Chan." Obito offered.

"I'll play," Itachi said.

[Bito-Nii]

After a long snowball fight, the group began their creation of Kakashi Snowtake. Anko did the honors of taking out a free cloth from her jacket pocket and wrapped it around the lump of snow's face. Sasuke began to giggle and hug his older brother once their "masterpiece" was completed.

"This was a fun day!" Sasuke cried blissfully.

"I thought it was fun too. Dad never lets us play in the snow!" Itachi stated. "I'm glad you both came with us."

"It was tons of fun hanging out with you guys." Anko shared. "Snake Face normally wouldn't let me go outside in the snow unless I was training or something. Thanks for bringing me, Obito-Kun."

"Very welcome, Anko-Chan." Obito replied, grinning which caused Anko to redden a bit on her cheeks.

While Obito thanked the girl, Sasuke toddled up to her and gave her a colossal bear hug on her legs. Itachi gave her an embrace after Sasuke ceased his thankful hugging. She hugged each back, though. After they exchanged hugs, Sasuke yawned a little. Obito looked at the sky. It was certainly darker than it had been before. He hoisted Sasuke up into his arms.

"Well, I guess we better put a certain Uchiha in his crib, neh?" Obito teased.

"But Bito-Nii, I'm not tired yet!" Sasuke argued wearily.

"Of course you aren't tired." He replied sarcastically. "We just have to walk Anko home, alright? You can sleep on my shoulder if you want."

"I bet you I won't fall asleep though." He challenged.

"You're on, Suke-Chan." Obito declared.

[Bakashi]

After they got Anko home, the trio returned to the Uchiha compound Sasuke fell back asleep.

"Are you ready for bed, Tachi-Chan?" Obito asked.

"It's only six-thirty, Bito-Nii. I have an hour left until bed." Itachi replied.

"Alright, Weasel, but if your dad comes home yelling at me again or about how horrible my father has turned out again, I'll kill you." The older of the two warned.

"Don't worry, Bito-Nii, he won't yell." Itachi said.

"Good, because even _Baka_shi yelling at me is better than your dad screaming at me."


End file.
